


Red's Revenge

by dudewheresmytea



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), Original Work
Genre: Adult Red Riding Hood, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Pegging, Rape/Non-con Elements, Red Riding Hood Elements, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: A debauched woodsman attempts to have his way with Red but she gains control and gives him a taste of the strap-on
Relationships: Big Bad Wolf/Little Red Riding Hood (Little Red Riding Hood - Fairy Tale), well okay it's not the wolf but instead a woodsman lol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

With her warm skin tone, thick black hair, and bold dark chocolate eyes that matched her unmistakably confident bearing, Red was the ravishing beauty of the village. She strode through the forest on her way to deliver some freshly-baked rolls to her grandmother. She was donning a short brown plaid woolen skirt, black knee-high boots crafted out of artisan leather, a low-slung white tunic, and of course, her signature red woolen cloak, that which her dear grandmother had crafted for her to guard against the chilling winds that continuously swept through the valley.

“Dear, you really should cover yourself more,” Grandma had chided the year before, but Red was stubborn as ever, determined to do as she pleased. “You always were a headstrong child, and that has not changed one bit now that you’re a woman. Here, take this cloak that I made. At least drape it around yourself so that I can have peace of mind…”

Much to Gran’s surprise, Red took immediate pride in the sturdy hooded cloak constructed out of a bright red thick material that resisted nearly everything that could thrown at it. She donned it nearly every time she left her thatched-roof cottage, turning heads everywhere she went. The townsfolk of all genders would speak of her beguiling allure while partaking in their ales at the tavern, some wishing they could get a piece of ‘the red beauty’, as she came to be known. A handful had attempted to offer their hand at marriage but she always refused, wishing to remain independent and free. No one knew why. Upon rejection, some thought it better that they were not to be wed to her as they soon had gotten a taste of her obstinance and dominant nature. Others wanted her even more. She in turn took many lovers but never committed to any.

She now clomped through the undergrowth, weaving on and off the path at will. She’s walked the trail for what seemed like a million times before, ponytail bobbing and swaying assuredly as she went, dark eyes shining with a shrewd brilliance that served to either attract or intimidate. Red barely noticed that she had caught the attention of the woodsman named Thomas Smith who lived on the outskirts of the village. He was a man who kept to himself in a small wooden cabin he built about a decade prior. He had never married, and gossip continued to be cast about concerning a past crime that he committed. Because of this he was considered an outcast and the townsfolk generally avoided him, and he readily returned the favor.

Upon seeing the red cloak winding through the forest, his cock instantly grew hard in anticipation. He dropped his axe and ducked into his cabin to hide for a moment while mentally preparing to enact the plan that he’d been contemplating for months now. For nearly a year now, he had regularly masturbated to the thought of taking the young beauty and had decided to try his luck setting the fantasy into motion.

He was familiar with Red’s grandmother and her little cottage down by the river. The two didn’t really speak to one another but there was a time not too long ago when the reserved woodsman arrived unannounced at her door to ask her if she had an egg she could part with so he didn’t have to make a trip down to the village that morning. Being a gracious and generous woman, if not a bit naïve, she turned and retrieved the biggest egg out of her egg basket (while he took the time to scan the interior of her home with a conniving eye) and handed it to him with a smile. He had left with a twinge of disappointment at not seeing the young lady but was glad for the opportunity to get a feel for the layout of the cottage, which, as he had guessed, was as simple as could be. He smashed the egg on a nearby rock as he trudged back to his ramshackle hut, kicked open the door, and gruffly sat on his stiff bed, chin cupped in his palms and pondering his scheme, again growing hard while he did.

He knew the woods like the back of his hand and he jogged down an alternative path that he had made for his animal trapping, one that _just happened_ to lead down to Red’s grandmother’s house more quickly than the main path that she was on now. Reaching the house, he softly knocked on the door.

“Who’s there? Red, is that you?”

“Yes dearest Granny!” Smith replied, making his voice unnaturally high.

“Oh dear, it sounds like you have a cold,” Gran muttered as she opened the door. Her eyes widened at the sight of Smith, who promptly grasped her by the shoulders and let himself inside, shutting the door behind him. He clasped his free hand over her mouth.

“Yeah, something like that, _granny_!” he replied in his gruff voice. “Now you be a good little old lady and keep quiet!” He sat her down into the nearest chair and removed the rope and handkerchief that he had tied to his belt and quickly secured her to the wooden seat, using the handkerchief to cover her mouth so she couldn’t yell for help. Or warn Red when she came. She stiffened when she realized what Smith’s probable intentions were. Smith laughed while grasping the back of the chair and yanking it and its passenger to the back door and out to the yard, leaving her about a foot away. “About time you noticed what was going on. But don’t worry, this won’t take long. You’ll be back to making your silly muffins and tarts in just a jiffy, so sit tight!”

Chuckling to himself, Smith clomped inside back inside and banged the door shut. His merriment faltered slightly when his eyes rested upon Red herself, who had apparently let herself in the front door and was looking back at him firmly. He flashed her a broad smile.

“Ohhh, why if it isn’t the delightful lass herself. You’re right on time, dear! Now, come here, I have something for you,” he announced keenly, walking toward her with wide strides, cock quickly growing in his pants. He made no effort to stop himself from palming it. He closed the gap of space between them rapidly, eager to take his prize, when he suddenly found himself on the floor and in pain. He looked up in time to see Red grinning and calmly placing the taser back into her purse.

“Nah, this pussy isn’t free, fucker,” she replied as she grabbed some leather straps that hung on the wall, once used for the horses the family used to keep when Red’s grandfather was still alive. Before the dazed man could completely regain control of his muscles, she wrapped the straps around his limbs and led him over to the bed, draping him over it. “Juust a minute, tiger,” she cooed and went out the back door to assure that Gran was unhurt. Smith lay there, grunting in disbelief while he continued to regain full function.

“Granny, are you okay?” Red asked as she removed the cloth gag.

“Yes deary, oh! It’s so nice to see you again! I have those blueberry hand pies that you wanted, in the bread box. Help yourself and bring some back for your mother. I do hope that man is gone. Whatever you do, don’t let _him_ have any pie.”

“Oh, don’t you worry, Gran, he won’t be getting _any_ pie tonight,” Red teased, but I do have to teach him a lesson on manners so I’ll be back in a short while. You don’t mind waiting out here do you? Here, I’ll untie you,” Red said as she reached down to undo the rope. “You can take a nice walk out in the garden if you’d like. The daisies must be in full bloom by now. How does that sound?”

“That sounds wonderful, dear! Thank you. Just come back and get me when you’re done. And please, be safe. That man doesn’t seem very nice.”

“Thanks, I will. I’ll be back to get you in a little while and we can both have some tea and pie and talk about our day. I’ll put those rolls that I brought in the breadbox for you.”

Satisfied, Gran smiled and nodded. She then turned and began walking away from the house and toward the vast garden that lie a couple hundred feet away. Having tended it since she was a teen, it remained her pride and joy, and she still made sure to take time out of each day to see to the flowers or at least go for a long stroll and enjoy the relaxation that it brings. Once she was out of hearing range, Red turned and reentered the house. Smith was still lying prostrate on the bed, but struggled against his binds when he heard her approach.

“What the fuck are you doing, you bitch? Get this shit off of me now and I’ll _maybe_ let you live!”

Red tsked. “My, my. What big awful words you have. Does your mamma know you go around talking like that?” Taking a small key from her purse, she went over to a chest that lay in a darkened corner and opened it.

“Does your mamma know you’re a total cu – wait, what the fuck is that?”

Red held up the large golden dildo with an air of indifference. “Oh, this? His name is Fred and he’s going to become fast friends with you tonight, honey.”


	2. Chapter 2

A look of panic at last washed across Smith’s face. He struggled against his bonds. “No, I don’t fucking think so. I’ll have you hanged for this!”

Red smiled, eyes shining. “But that would mean a: you’d have to admit to the entire village that you were overtaken and reamed by a young woman with a strap-on against your will, and b: I can assure you that no one’s gonna bat an eye, because no one gives a _shit_ about you. You’re an outcast. And for what reason?” Red paused and studied Smith’s countenance, relishing in watching the color drain out of it. “Oh yeah, that’s right… for raping a woman.” She waved the dildo in the air, grinning at the heft of it as it slowly moved from side to side.

Suddenly her face was inches from his. She bopped the dildo off his nose. “I know all about you, Thomas Adam Smith. Everyone does. Talk about you goes wide and far. You’re lucky you were only shunned to the outskirts of the wood instead of hanged yourself. And with that said, it looks like old habits die hard, huh? Now hold still.”

Smith grunted and stiffened as Red set the dildo down near his face and reached for his pants, unbuckling his belt and other fasteners and pulling them down.

“You’re nothing but a bitch. I should’ve known better than to fuck with someone like you. All I wanted was to use you. Pump your pussy and ass full of my seed and leave you crying on the floor. That’s all you deserve.”

Red snickered. “What a feisty one you are, Mr. Smith. I’m surprised you’re not behind bars somewhere. In fact, I wish I had a nice big cage in which to keep you in. You’re like a wild animal. One that’s begging to be tamed.”

Red walked over to a shelf where Gran kept jars of things like pickled vegetables, honey, and other odds and ends. “Hmm…” Grasping a jar of honey, she smiled. “This’ll have to do, Mr. Smith.”

Smith tried to turn back and look but was unsuccessful. But a moment later he felt his buttocks being separated and a thick, viscous fluid being drizzled between them, focusing on his anal entrance. He tried to clench himself shut.

“Now, now. The more you resist, the more it’s going to hurt and rub and tear. I’m trying to help you by lubricating your ass beforehand. Open up for me.”

Smith sighed and relaxed his muscles, starting a bit when some of the honey went straight down into his anus.

“This is fucking nuts.”

“ _This_ … is what you get for being an unruly member of society. What would you rather have, death? Because that’s more than likely you’re only other option if the townsfolk were to find out what you tried to do to me. And not to mention tying up my poor grandmother and leaving her outside!”

Smith groaned and turned his head away.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Red said firmly. “Now open up and take your medicine!” she then nearly sang out, reveling in her task. Her arm lifted upturned the jar of honey once again.

More honey dripped into and around his anus, causing Smith to alternate between staying relaxed and open and suddenly puckering shut, the latter of which in turn eliciting a laugh from Red each time. By the time this was all finished, he knew he was going to be a sticky mess. He then supposed it was better than the townsfolk finding out that he tried to rape another woman. He decided that yes, it would be best to take what was coming to him and then go back to his home and continue to keep to himself, never again looking at Red, or any other woman for that matter. Just the woods and his axe. Nothing more. Ever again. Until the end.

When he opened his eyes again, the dildo was gone from view.

Smith felt its thick tip probing at the entrance of his anal opening, testing for resistance. He tried to relax and just let it happen. _Soon it’ll be all over._ _Soon I can go back to my cabin and chop some goddamned wood and pretend this bullshit never happened. I was a fool for trying the same stint again. All of these cunts are nothing but trouble. I’ll have to deal with a sore ass for a day or two but that’s better than being strung up in the town square. I’ll let the bitch have her little moment of fun._

The dildo pressed a bit harder, this time clearly attempting to gain entry. Smith stifled a harsh grunt at what was soon to come and further tried to relax himself. He didn’t want to be in pain for the next few days. He just wanted to get this over with and go back to his empty cabin and live out the rest of his shitty life. His chores wouldn’t do themselves. He had no time to be laid out.

_But isn’t that what you are right now, you idiot? Laid out on a strange bed, can’t move, face down, ass up and bared, and this woman, this beautiful young girl who can’t be a day over 20 – is sticking a…. god knows where she got that thing from – a phallic object made for pleasure (or pain and humiliation, he quickly added on) up my friggin ass of all things! I don’t think anyone on the planet could have foreseen this turn of events._

But, he supposed. Maybe he did deserve it. Maybe what he had planned to do to this lady was wrong. Maybe this is a message from a higher being. To tell him to straighten up his shit. He pondered further as the dildo pushed inside of him. Hell, this woman herself is beautiful and smart enough to be a goddess incarnate. He felt himself twitch.

Red snickered as she continued to slowly pushed the large, well-veined dildo inside the anal cavity of the woodsman. Someone she grew up hearing the stories about, someone she always gave a wide berth, and sometimes a sneer. Now here she was ramming a silicone cock up his ass. She laughed again, this time at the sheer absurdity of it all. She had wondered when she’d be able to use her beautiful cock again. The last few men didn’t quite enjoy it as much as she had and broke contact soon after. Being mostly vanilla and not to mention married, they were hoping for a simple roll in the sack with a tantalizing woman, not realizing they had more than met their match with a lovely dominatrix instead. She suspected this one would end much in the same way, so with that in mind she decided to enjoy it while it lasted. She looked down and saw that the cock was fully inserted and began to back out little by little. She smiled when she heard a throttled grunt of pleasure from her attacker. _This one may not be able to resist my charming friend._

Satisfied that Smith was fully lubed up, she placed both of her palms flat on his upturned ass and began to pump in and out earnestly, unsurprised by the fact that the gruff man beneath her began to moan in a way that hinted at enjoyment.

“I know you like this, you can’t hide it.”

Smith turned his head back and sneered at her. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. No man in his right mind would enjoy thi – “


End file.
